


no knowing in the halls.

by thisisthenoid



Series: event: salt [7]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Lazy story, dst: the forge, it's wilson thinking this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: learning is good, but only when the knowledge isn't used against you.





	no knowing in the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> started: 11/2/2018  
> hey, if youre someone creative in any field, back up your damn files. if youre someone that pumps out a lot of shit, back that shit up on a monthly basis, because you never know when your comps gonna turn around and randomly delete everything with no chance of getting any of it back. let me tell you, losing things youve spent a lot of time working on aint fun haha  
> 

it learned.

 

perhaps that was the scariest part of the entire battle - he'd become so used to a monsters simplicity that the mere implication a monster could  _think_  had been such a foreign concept. it made his skin crawl, his stomach bundle in knots of anxiety.

 

it knew the green circle put it to sleep, so instead of walking mindlessly into it, it walked _around_ it. it searched for the one holding the living staff, had connected the dots of the staffs functions, and knew that when it killed them, the rest would be left vulnerable.

 

it knew the one with the w shaped hair was their lifeline. knew that if it focused its fire on them, recovery for the fallen would be a lot tougher and harsher.

 

it knew that the one with the axe served as a distraction; a magnet to pull it away from the others so they could rebuild their strength for the next onslaughter. it would give them false hope; follow the chucker a few steps, letting them drop their guards, then turn around and bum rush them. it always drew delight from their shocked faces.

 

it knew the power the red staff held, what it had done to its summoned troupes, the hot hurt the holder inflicted upon it. knew it could stall the fight somewhat if it took them out.

 

knew they stood in lines.

 

knew they tried to stagger it.

 

knew they tried to keep it cornered.

 

it learned, which scared him far worse than the hooks it wielded. the traits of the constant he'd been introduced to, that he'd gotten used to for so many years, had been utterly destroyed, broken into a million paranoid pieces. did that mean the constant would get an influx of monsters that could learn from their battles? or that the old monsters would suddenly start knowing? monsters with a higher i.q than "smash". he didn't even want to think about that. it made him want to puke.

 

it learned. and he didn't like it at all.


End file.
